Drainage structures are still in use, in some cases, well beyond the age which was intended. As such, deterioration and failures may occur and can pose risk to public health and safety and/or environmental issues. These drainage structures often have to be replaced. It is often preferable to have these drainage structures removed using so-called “trenchless” techniques, wherein the roadway or other structure adjacent the drainage structure does not have to be torn apart. Even if these drainage structures cannot be replaced, at the very least debris buildup (e.g., whether from forces of nature or man-made) has to be removed.
In any case, whether replacing or for debris removal, it is important that procedures are performed correctly in order to preserve the integrity of the drainage structure for cleaning and/or a trenchless replacement. Failure to properly perform these techniques can lead to failure of the drainage structure resulting in caving which can cause a void under the road or other structure. This void may then lead to failure of the road or other structure.
Equipment to install a casing pipe for utilities, drainage structures, and culverts do not offer full service solutions. The manufacturers claim no responsibility for the end user to allow the users choice to alternative methods or tools of debris removal. This normally ends in failures and a hazard to the public.